Esas Cosas que Suceden en Navidad
by dientesblancos
Summary: Cuando el dichoso Santa Sexy arribó, sucedió exactamente lo que Sebastian había predicho. (Previously Unaired Christmas!AU ; Pre-Kurtbastian)


**¡Felices Fiestas! Y gracias a todos los que me han estado leyendo estos últimos días :)  
Previously Unaired Christmas!AU ; Pre-Kurtbastian**

* * *

Cuando uno está en una ciudad nueva en la que literalmente no conoces a nadie, no es raro que termines aferrándote a lo primero que te recuerde a tu hogar.

Así fue como Sebastian, que había sido admitido en NYU, acabo haciéndose _"algo-así-como-un-amigo"_ de Kurt Hummel y Rachel Berry. El grupo no estaba ni cerca de ser mejores amigos para toda la vida, pero se soportaban; y cuando te acostumbrabas a la desmesurada arrogancia, Sebastian podía ser un sujeto gracioso e incluso tolerable.

Cuando el padre de Sebastian se dio cuenta que era hora que su hijo dejara de ser un niño rico mimado, y aprendiera a _"ganarse el pan", _decidió cortarle parte del dinero que le depositaba semanalmente, y eso forzó a que su hijo tomara un vergonzoso trabajo de duende de centro comercial en la época navideña, cortesía de las grandes ideas de la señorita Berry.

Al menos tenía sus ventajas, ver a Hummel con ese disfraz debía ser lo más gracioso que le había pasado desde mudarse a esta ciudad. Santana y él, en cambio, se habían encargado de arrebatar los trajes de "duendes sexys" antes de que cualquier otro pusiera sus garras sobre ellos (era lo menos que podían hacer para no sentirse completamente humillados). Pero en cambio, Kurt parecía sacado directamente de la _Aldea de los Quién_ de las historias de _Dr Seuss_.

Sin embargo, el problema de este trabajo, es que definitivamente _ninguno _de ellos era bueno para esto.

Eso se comprobó cuando tuvieron que tomar el lugar de ese pseudo-Santa Claus borracho, y tanto Santana como Sebastian se turnaron en reemplazarlo. Santana fue terrible, pero seguramente Sebastian acabo con la ilusión de varios niños revelándole a al menos cinco de ellos que todo el cuento de Santa era una mentira. Kurt acabo arrastrándolo de las orejas fuera de la silla para que no corrompiera más infancias (secretamente 'Bas lo había hecho a propósito para causar esa reacción).

La navidad en el centro comercial estaba arruinada (no es que a Sebastian le importara, mientras le pagaran podía importarle menos). Fue entonces que el Sr Cody _"Sexy Claus "_ llegó, y de inmediato Sebastian tuvo sus dudas sobre ese sujeto. Y_ no_, no era porque Kurt prácticamente se le arrojo encima con intensiones muy obvias… si le gustaban los rubios semi desnudos con excesos de músculos allá él (no es que 'Bas tampoco los apreciara, _no era ciego_). El punto era que algo le olía mal.

Sin embargo, se coló a la pequeña fiesta nocturna que hicieron en el departamento _Hummelberry_, a pesar de haberse quejado de esta idea todo el camino de regreso y que lo hubieran _"des-invitado"._

Cuando el dichoso Santa Sexy arribó, sucedió exactamente lo que Sebastian había predicho. No hablaron ni un suspiro de "como salvar la navidad", si no que se emborracharon en menos de 6 minutos (Sebastian incluido) mientras esa excusa de stripper navideño seducía a Hummel (en realidad podría argumentarse que fue al revés, pero con unas copas demás, Sebastian veía eso).

Kurt, a pesar de sus diferencias y su tono de voz _angelicalmente_ irritante, se había vuelto su amigo en este tiempo, y como su_ amigo_, Sebastian no podía permitir que ese rubio se aprovechara de él. Así que hizo lo que todo buen amigo haría: desafió a Kurt a una competencia de bebida.

Por supuesto que Hummel al poco tiempo acabo desmayado sobre un sillón, y Rachel y Santana tampoco pudieron mantenerse en pie por más tiempo.

Luego de eso, Sebastian hizo lo mejor que sabía hacer: empezó a besarse acaloradamente con el supuesto Cody, hasta llegar a la cama de Kurt.

_(Ya estaba lo suficientemente borracho como para no darse cuenta que había sido una mala idea). _

Pero cuando 'Bas estaba arrancándose la camisa, listo para acabar con el "asunto", Cody lo detuvo.

- Espera… - Y saco de la nada (quien sabe de dónde) unos cuernos falsos. - Quiero jugar un poco a los roles… -

Sebastian lo miro incrédulo.

- ¿Hablas en serio? … eso es lo _menos_ excitante que me han dicho en la vida. -

- Vamos, será divertido. -

Sebastian suspiro con fastidio y accedió, colocándose los cuernos.

- Ahora date la vuelta… -

- ¿Para qué? ¿Me pondrás un cola o algo así? -

- Es una sorpresa… -

- Como sea… - Sebastian ya comenzaba a impacientarse. Cuando comenzó a darse vuelta, sin embargo, el sujeto le tomo con brusquedad las muñecas y comenzó a atarlas con algo (sus tiradores, al parecer).

- ¡¿Qué carajo crees que estás haciendo-!? -

El sujeto tenía evidentemente más fuerza que él (esos músculos no eran solo un _recurso estético_), y lo sometió contra la cama, y comenzó a taparle la boca.

- En otra ocasión, me hubiera gustado continuar esto contigo, pero solo estoy aquí para robarles… _niños tontos_ que dejan entrar a un desconocido a su... -

Y entonces se escucho el ruido de una botella rompiéndose, y el cuerpo de Cody dejó de hacer presión y calló sobre el suelo. Sebastian escupió lo que le habían colocado en la boca y movió la cabeza para ver a Kurt, parado tambaleándose, con una expresión de horror en el rostro y una botella rota en la mano.

Cody estaba en el suelo inerte, desmayado por el golpe que le habían dado.

Kurt se le abalanzó a Sebastian, asustado.

- ¡SEBASTIAN! ¿¡Estas bien!? - Comenzó a desatarlo. - ¡No puede ser, ese sujeto estaba intentando violarte! ¡Y LO DEJAMOS ENTRAR A LA CASA!-

- No me iba a violar… - Admitió soltándose las manos. El sujeto iba a dejarlo ahí atado, semidesnudo, mientras se robaba todas las cosas de la casa, dejándolo en la situación más humillante de toda su vida. _Y Kurt lo había salvado…_

Rachel y Santana llegaron conmocionadas por el ruido, y Sebastian explico la situación.

- ¡¿Nos iba a robar?! - Repitió Rachel tomándose el rostro.

- ¡Ah, no! ¡Este sujeto va a ver lo que le hago! - Exclamo Santana.

- No creo que sea necesario, Kurt ya lo mato… -

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡No puede ser! _¡MATE A ALGUIEN! _-

- _¡No está muerto! _Ahora cállense, estoy llamando a la policía… -

Cody no murió, pero el golpe en su cabeza lo noqueo lo suficiente para que no despertara antes que vinieran a llevárselo. Se enteraron que no eran los primeros que habían sido víctimas de este estafador, y que "Sexy Claus" incluso le había robado al centro comercial.

El final fue feliz, nadie salió herido, Sebastian salió con su orgullo semi-intacto, y no les robaron. Lo malo es que los despidieron antes de pagarles.

Pero Rachel se encargo de conseguirles un trabajo más digno.

Y allí se encontraban cantando en la vidriera de un local de Manhattan, con pequeñas niñas con ilusión en sus ojos mirándolos.

- Gracias… - Susurro por lo bajo Sebastian a Kurt, quien secretamente se había vuelto _un poco _su héroe.

- No lo hice por ti, fue para que no robaran nuestras cosas… - Mintió, ocultando el sonrojo y sorpresa que le daba que 'Bas dijera esa palabra.

- _Cállense. _- Masculló Santana mientras acababa el solo de Rachel. - _Tienen que estar cantando._ -

Ambos retomaron el canto, echándose miradas cómplices con unas pequeñas sonrisas.

Faltaban pocos días para navidad, y todos ellos seguramente acabarían pasándola juntos aquí en Nueva York. Y a pesar de estos pequeños tragicómicos altibajos, Sebastian presentía que no la pasaría nada mal.


End file.
